the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Déjà Vu
Bio Name: Déjà vu (Deja) Race: Phoenix; Phoenixes are the daredevils of the magical world. They are always daring and betting each other and love to live on the middle of danger. Phoenixes usually travel in flocks with four or five others and go with the flow, they don't need much to be happy. These firebirds are immortal, when they are dying they will burst into flame are reborn from the ashes. Gender: Male Age: 15 Appearance: Human - Deja has fiery red hair that falls to his ears and seems to glint and flicker with oranges and yellows. Deja's eyes reflect his mood, if he his happy they are a light yellowish orange and when he is really mad they can turn to a deep ash black. Standing at about 5'11", Deja's wings connect to his back at his spine, just below his shoulder blades, and stretch out for a 15' wingspan. The wings are a living representation of fire and they flicker with flame patterns all the way from the first spark to the dying ashes. When he is around fire Deja's eyes hair and wings glow slightly and he can control fire at will, and sometimes against his will if he gets angry. Deja usually wears a simple shirt with tight fitting pants and boots that lace up almost to his knees, if it is even remotely chilly he will put on a long brown coat that falls to his ankles and billows about when he runs or flys. Fire Bird - See Picture Personality: Deja is a very easy going guy, very rarely will he get angry but when he does get ready for a storm. Almost anywhere he goes Deja can make friends, he is easy to laugh with and can break most any awkward situation, he is also willing to view any side of an argument and can be very understanding. When you first meet him Deja may seem like an angel but after awhile he will start to make trouble and tricks and when he figures out how much you can handle without you completely rejecting him he will become the bane of your existence, but always in good humor. Talents: Deja is an excellent archer as well as a painter, sculptor, and writer. Weapon of Choice: Deja is most comfortable with a long bow but is also adequate, and trying to improve his skill, with a leaf blade. Likes: Fire, the smell of rain, reading, pranks, windy days, parties, snow (surprisingly) Dislikes: Cold, wet, maroon, cowboy boots, oranges, and lots of other random stuff that changes very other day[[Link title]] Dragon Companion Fiern, Fiern is a Nhiostrife Wyvern and very playful He and Deja have a very strong mental link and often times will finish each others sentences. Deja and Fiern can often be found some where on or off campus wrestling or racing or getting into trouble, they are the perfect playmates. Fiern has strong magical abilities but he cannot control them, magic will come to him in unexpected ways at unexpected times.